All modern homes have a water heater. A water heater is a very heavy appliance, that can cause considerable damage if it is tipped over, either by accidental contact or by an earthquake. In addition to the potential water damage, there is also the very real possibility of an explosion or fire if a gas line is broken.
Accordingly, many devices have been used to secure a water heater to an adjacent wall. Many are rigid elements that are attached at one end to the water heater and at the other end to the wall. The most common device is simply a flexible metal strap looped around the body of the water heater and affixed to the wall.
One problem inherent in using a flexible strap is that it is not very sturdy. The strap often breaks, leaving the water heater unsupported.
A problem inherent in the rigid devices in the prior art is that they generally lack adjustment means to assure a solid attachment to the wall. Unless a stud in the wall happens to be at the appropriate location for the length of the prior art devices, the devices must be anchored into the sheetrock only, and thus do not provide adequate support.